


Her Christmas Light

by Gholcomb924



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gholcomb924/pseuds/Gholcomb924
Summary: Hermione has been damaged over the past year.  Her light has faded and her heart is broken.  Can Draco and her friends help remind her who she is during the Advent Celebration?  Will a note found on Christmas Eve change everything?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SD Yuletide Magic Prompt
> 
> *in a note left to be found - "...if I'm right, and you do feel for me as I do you, meet me under the mistletoe."
> 
> Thank you so much to GaeilgeRua for all your help, Brit pick, beta and your beautiful aesthetic. Not to mention helping me with the title. I truly appreciate all your help.

Hermione stared at the same page for over an hour. The holidays were always so hard, and with December just a few days away and the Advent Celebrations starting Friday, that was all she could think about. She was sitting in her living room curled up on the couch, a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other. Her mind kept drifting to Ginny’s invitation for the first advent celebration this coming weekend. She loved her friends, but the holiday season just wasn't the same without her parents. And when Ron left to pursue other options, she felt even more alone. It had been eight months since she found out about his extracurricular activities. Ginny had assured her that Ron was in France for the holidays and wouldn’t be home. The knock on the door shook her out of her thoughts.

Hermione pulled her housecoat tight as the draft caught her when she stood up. Slowly she walked to the door and opened it.

“Ok, put the book up, get dressed, we are going out,” Ginny stated firmly as she pushed her way in the door.

“Gin, seriously, it is a work night.” Hermione shut the door and followed Ginny into her room.

“Call in sick, you are the boss. Besides you need to get out of the house before you become an old cat lady.” Tabby meowed behind Ginny right on cue. Harry had given Tabby to Hermione after Crookshanks died. Tabby was a solid black kitten with one white paw. She was exactly what Hermione needed at the time. 

“Nothing wrong with me liking cats or staying home to read.” Hermione pouted as she sat on the edge of her bed watching as Ginny went through her closet.

“Liking them, no, there isn't a thing wrong with that, but only having cats in your life is not ok. I will protect you from yourself. Now get dressed, or I will apparate us the way you are currently dressed.” Ginny smiled politely and then started looking for shoes to match the simple red dress she had picked out.

Hermione looked down at her sleep pants, camisole, and housecoat, sighing loudly in protest, she picked up the dress and headed to the bathroom. The frock was a simple satin, off the shoulder sweetheart dress that fell just above Hermione’s knees. She hadn’t worn or even seen this dress in months. Hermione never had much need for dresses like this anymore. She looked at herself in the mirror and did a quick spin. She loved the way the dress made her feel young.

As she twirled, she giggled to herself but quickly stopped as a tear ran down her face. She couldn't do this. She didn’t know how to be carefree, to throw caution to the wind. As the years passed, she seemed to lose more and more of that. The war had affected everyone, but she seemed to be stuck. She had no family, and when she lost Ron, she felt worthless. Hermione had always been confident and in charge, but Ron’s leaving her shook her to the core. Sure she was hit on all the time, but she always felt like it was a joke, that she was a joke.

Ginny walked in and grabbed Hermione’s face. “You are beautiful, smart, strong, funny, and a force to be reckoned with. My brother was and still is a dunce. He was never good enough for you. He always made you dim your light so he could feel brighter. Not anymore. You will shine bright and find a man who will love you for it and make you even brighter.” Ginny wiped the tear from Hermione’s face and with a flick of her wand Hermione’s hair was in big curls, and light makeup enhanced her features. 

Hermione just nodded, afraid if she spoke the emotions would get the better of her. She slipped the black heels on and grabbed her handbag.

Ginny smiled, grabbed her hand and apparated them in an alley just a couple of blocks from The Crosse Keys in London. It was a muggle pub located in an old bank. Hermione and her friends had found it years ago. It helped that muggles had no idea who they were. It allowed the group to just be young adults.

As Ginny opened the door that music filled the air. There was a quiet rustle to the sound. It was pleasantly crowded, not too many people, but also not too quiet. Ginny waved at Harry who was sitting at a back table. Hermione put on a smile and headed to the bar. A scotch neat was calling her name.

After receiving her drink, she made her way through the crowd to the table her friends were occupying. She hugged Harry, gave a short nod to Neville, Hannah, and Theo, who were sitting against the wall. Then she hugged Daphne before she sat down next to Draco. The odd group had started spending more time together after their 8th year at Hogwarts. Old rivalries had been put aside, more so now that Ron had gone his own way. Ron always had a hard time letting go of the past and moving on. 

“So glad you could grace us with your presence, Granger.” Draco’s drawl was strong. There was no malice, only light teasing in his tone. “I mean I’m sure as the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures you are incredibly busy this time of year.” His silver eyes twinkled as he teased her.

“Yes, Malfoy, I must be ever vigilant with all those posh pureblood parties. I wouldn’t want a house-elf to be overworked or mistreated.” Hermione laughed lightly.

There had been a shift in the way Draco picked on her after she left Ron. She sometimes caught him staring at her or finding reasons to talk to her while at work. He was Harry’s partner in the Auror department. The two wizards worked well together and had become quite close. Ron was always jealous of the friendship that had developed between the men. Ron could never understand how Harry and Hermione had just forgotten all the things the Slytherins had put them through.

“Are you two finished flirting yet? I mean bloody hell get a room already.” Ginny laughed, “I mean damn Malfoy you have practically undressed her with your eyes and she has only been here five minutes.”

Daphne hid her smile behind her glass of chardonnay. “Ginny, don’t tell them. Let them figure it out on their own. It is quite entertaining to watch Hermione be clueless about something.”

Theo leaned over and kissed Daphne. “You are so right, darling. It is amusing watching our Draco flounder with a woman.”

“Ha Ha,” Draco threw a napkin at Theo.

Hermione blushed and coughed on the sip of her scotch. She wasn’t flirting with Malfoy, and he certainly wasn’t flirting with her. That wasn't even possible. He could never see her that way. She was a muggle-born. Sure he had changed, and he didn’t hate her, but he could never completely let go and fall for her. Hermione kept finding herself stealing glances of Draco. He had relaxed. His smile and laugh made her heart skip a beat. He was kind, smart, funny, and sexy as hell. When did she start to think like that? Draco had never been on her radar.

It was getting late, and Hermione really needed to get some sleep. The lack of sleep or the alcohol was doing something to her brain. 

Getting up and grabbing her jacket and handbag she waved. “I really need to get home and get some sleep. I do have a report due tomorrow to this Auror about some laws regarding centaurs.” She smiled at Draco.

“Man, those Aurors are slave drivers,” Draco laughed. He had used his current case as an excuse to see her often. “Can I escort your home? My father would turn over in his grave if he knew I forgot my manners and let a beautiful lady walk home alone.”

“I’m perfectly fine walking alone, but if you must.” She held out her arm indicating that he take the lead.

“Be good,” Harry smiled.

Ginny slapped his arm. “Don’t tell her that. She is always good. Hermione, be as bad as you want to be.”

Hermione just shook her head and walked out behind Draco. She followed him to the alley.

“My lady,” Draco held out his arm so he could apparate them to her flat. Hermione took his arm, and with a pop, they were gone.

Hermione went to open her door and turned to say good night. 

Draco interrupted her, “Tell me you are coming to the Advent celebrations. It will be extremely boring without you there to pick on.”

“I don’t know.” Hermione blushed a little. “I’m not sure I can handle the crowd.” She lookedK at her feet afraid to look him in the eyes.

“Look at me.” He lifted her chin with his finger tips. Her eyes damp with unshed tears and the flush of embarrassment on her cheeks. “Don’t let that wanker ruin the rest of your life. He made a stupid decision, and he will regret it for the rest of his. Please come.”

She couldn’t speak for fear that she wouldn’t be able to contain the emotions that were welling inside.

“Just consider it,” Draco spoke once more, squeezed her hand, turned and apparated.

Hermione stepped into her flat and closed the door. She leaned her back against the door, slid down it and started to cry.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The week flew by with meetings and reports. Hermione was finishing up some last minute paperwork when there was a knock on her office door. She didn't even look up.

“Enter.” 

The door opened, and Harry stepped in. He just looked at his best friend. Her hair was falling in her face. She had a quill in her mouth and a book in her hand she was using for her research. Harry smiled at her.

“Sometimes when I look at you, I step back in time to the library at Hogwarts.” Harry laughed as he sat in the chair across from Hermione.

“What do you want, Harry?” Hermione said exasperatedly. “I am trying to finish this research before I go home.”

“I came because my wife sent me.” Harry picked up a piece of paper and looked at it. He placed it back on the desk and continued. “She wants to make sure you don't bail on her tonight. She told me to tell you that she sent you a dress for tonight. She also told me to tell you if you don't show up she will be coming to get you. Please don't make her do that.”

Hermione grinned at Harry’s obvious fear of his wife. He always said it was a healthy respect for her. 

“Harry, I am swamped. I have to finish this research, and then I need to finish a report for the Minister. Not to mention that I promised Luna I would help her. I am packed for the weekend.” Hermione never looked up from the book.

“Hermione Jean Granger, look at me,” Harry spoke firmly.

Hermione stopped her work and met Harry’s eyes.

“I love you, but you and I both know you are trying to avoid coming to the advent celebrations. But tonight we are celebrating hope. Hermione, there is hope for your future, for all of us. We survived a childhood that no one should ever have to. I know that you have been struggling. I know you think it is because Ron left you, but you were struggling long before that.”

Hermione started to tear up again. She seemed to cry all the time.

“Hermione, you have lost your light. I want you to find it again. The first step is to stop hiding. So you will be at my house tonight in a beautiful lavender dress my wife picked out, and you will start by finding hope that you lost somewhere along the line.” Harry got up and walked out the door.

Hermione just sat at her desk and let the tears fall freely from her eyes.

 

“Ginny, be serious. She will never look at me that way,” Draco said as he popped a tart in his mouth.

“Draco Malfoy not confident in his ability to woo the opposite sex? Who knew I would see the day.” Ginny laughed. 

“Ha Ha. This is Hermione Granger we are talking about. Not just some girl. She is smart and a force to be reckoned with. Not to mention I tortured her most of our childhood.”

“Yes, well I think you have grown up a little. She doesn't see that prat any more when she looks at you.”

Draco shook his head. “Well your wanker of a brother messed with her head. Where is he anyway?”

“He is in France with some girl he met. I told him if he came home for advent or Christmas I would hex him into next year.”

Draco chuckled. “Well seeing as how all of your family are afraid of you; I am sure we won't be seeing him.”

“Nothing wrong with a little healthy fear. Besides, I might murder him if he shows up here and then my mother would be slightly angry. And if you think I am bad, don't ever get on her bad side.” Ginny smiled.

“Seriously, Ginny, I find myself thinking about her all the time. I think I might be falling in love with her.” Draco blushed at the admission.

“Why do you think of my mother all the time,” Ginny laughed, and Draco shot her a look that could kill. “Look I already knew that. I’ve known that for years. Your obsession with Hermione is a little much. Let me tell you a secret. She is just as obsessed with you. She just isn't as aware of it. My idiot brother, ugh. I knew that relationship was doomed.” Ginny placed another pan into the oven. 

Harry stepped through the fireplace and into the kitchen. “Hello, gorgeous.” He grabbed Ginny by the waist and kissed her.

“Oh Harry, I told you to stop calling me that. Ginny is going to start to get suspicious,” Draco and Ginny started laughing.

“You two are horrible.” Harry grabbed a tart and popped it in his mouth.

“If you two don’t stop eating my treats there won't be any left for the party.” Ginny swatted Harry’s hand. “Now, did you stop by and visit with our best friend? Did you remind her that if she didn't show up, I would come and get her?”

“Of course I did. She will be here. I have a feeling I struck a chord with her.”

 

Hermione stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a big terry cloth robe. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She picked up her wand and waved it. Her hair dried and went up into a tight twist. Her makeup was light purple with a sparkle of glitter around her eyes. She pulled the lavender dress over her head. She looked like a goddess. The gown was floor length with a silver rope belt. 

“Hope,” Hermione whispered to herself. “Is there any hope for me? Will I ever find what I lost?”

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped into the fireplace. She wasn't really ready, but it was now or never. 

Ginny turned around at the sound of the floo and gasped. “Hermione, I…” 

Hermione blushed. “Ginny are you alright?”

“Yes, yes, you look stunning Hermione.” Ginny grabbed her into a tight hug, “I’m so glad you decided to join us.”

“You didn’t leave me much choice, but I am glad to be here.” Hermione looked around the room. 

The house was decorated in silver and lavender. Of all the advent celebrations, Hope was her favourite. She loved the purples and silver colours. Candles floated and lit the room up forming a trail that lead to the heated tent in the backyard. There was a dance floor in the middle of the tent surrounded by tables. Hermione walked under the tent just as Harry stepped up on to a small platform. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining my wife and me on this first night of advent. We light this candle to represent the hope we have for the future. The hope not only for our family but for our community as a whole. In Merlin’s name, we ask for blessings. Lumos.” The purple candle burned brightly, and everyone clapped. Then the music started to play.

“So if I ask you to dance will you be trying to murder my feet?” Draco whispered from behind her.

“I could just use my fist and break your nose again. Whatever works for you.” Hermione smiled as she turned around.

Draco gasped.

“You alright there Malfoy?” Hermione touched his arm.

Draco tried to regain some dignity. “Yes, sorry. I was struck by how well you clean up. I mean you could almost be mistaken for a pure-blood beauty.”

Hermione stuck her nose in the air and turned her back to him. “How atrocious, how could you mistake me for anything else.” Hermione couldn't hold it in and started laughing.

“That was scary. You sounded like my mother.” Draco smiled. He grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

Hermione felt every bit of her magic ignite as he lead her. What was wrong with her? This is Draco. He could be her friend, but never anything more. No matter how much he changed, he was still a pure-blood. 

“How is your mother doing? I haven't seen her in a while.” Hermione floated across the dance floor. She had decided several years ago to take lessons. Ron never wanted to have anything to do with it. He never wanted anything to do with stuff that was important to her. Why did she stay with him?

“She is doing quite well. She has been working with several foundations which keep her busy. She is very excited to be hosting the Christmas Eve Gala at the manor this year.” Draco glanced at Hermione who had drifted off in thought. “Where did you go?”

“Oh sorry, I was just thinking. I’m glad she is keeping busy.” Hermione smiled.

“You will be attending the gala correct?” 

“I have been threatened if I don't attend every event of the season. And I may be a phenomenal witch, but I still don't want to go up against Ginny.” They both laughed. 

The night continued with dancing, laughing, and conversation in abundance. Hermione found that Draco was never far away from her and she was starting to like it too much. As the evening came to a close, Draco once again escorted her home. 

“Thank you for attending tonight. I know it wasn't easy.” Draco kissed her hand.

“I am trying to find my new hope for the future. Good night Malfoy. And thank you for escorting me home.” And with that Hermione walked into her flat. She sat on the couch. No tears to be seen, just memories and the ghost of the feeling of his lips on her hand. She was definitely in trouble.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following week all Hermione could think about was dancing with Draco, the feeling of his hand on her back, and the way he led her across the floor. By Thursday, she realised she was getting absolutely nothing done, so she sent a memo to the minister letting him know she was leaving early and also taking a personal day Friday. After a brief meeting with her assistant, she left the office.

 

Draco stepped out of the lift and headed for Hermione's office.

“Auror Malfoy,” Thalia, the young assistant blushed, “may I assist you?”

“No,” Draco started towards Hermione’s office door, “thank you. I just stopped by to see how Ms Granger is doing on a report for a case I am working.”

Thalia spoke quietly, “I’m sorry sir, but Ms Granger has already left for the day and will not be returning until Monday. I can get a message to her if I need to or I can find another agent to help you.”

“That won't be necessary,” Draco turned to face the assistant looking at her confused. “I’m sorry did you just say that Hermione Granger, one-third of the Golden Trio, know-it-all, workaholic left early and took a day off?”

“Umm, yes,” Thalia answered hesitantly.

“Interesting, very interesting.” Draco stopped to think for just a moment before remembering where he was. “Alright, I will just catch up with her on Monday, thank you.”

And with that, he turned on his heels and left.

 

“Harry,” Draco burst through the door to their shared office, “Ginny, glad to see you here. It will save me a trip to your home.”

“Draco,” Ginny smiled. “What are you going on about? I just stopped by to have lunch with my husband.”

“Well, you might be interested to know I just came from Hermione’s office and…”

“She declared her undying love for you?” Ginny interrupted.

“That would be less weird, but no, she is gone.” Draco sat quietly letting the words sink in.

“What do you mean?” Harry finally looked up from his desk and joined the conversation.

“Just that, she left for the day and apparently took tomorrow off as well.”

“Oh Merlin, she’s finally cracked. Harry, I told you we needed to make her take a break.” Ginny leaned over the desk and kissed Harry. “I’m going to have to reschedule lunch, I have to go find her and make sure she is alright.” At Harry’s nod, she turned to Draco. “I will owl you when I find her.”

“And she’s gone.” Draco turned to Harry. “That witch is scary.”

“Tell me about it, I’m married to her.” The men shared a smile. “What do you think happened?”

“No idea.” Draco paused for a moment. “Harry, I am worried about her. I didn't know she even knew how to take a day off.”

“She doesn’t. I don't think she has missed a day of work since she started working here. I’m not even sure she ever leaves when she is supposed to. I hope she is alright.”

“Me too, me too,” Draco whispered as the men got back to work.

 

Hermione loved the beach. Especially at this time of year. She pulled her jacket tighter as she watched the waves crash against the rocks. She had come here on holiday with her parents when she was young. It held so many happy memories. The last time she was here was the summer before she started Hogwarts. She had so many hopes. She wanted to learn about magic, but she really wanted to make lifelong friends, and maybe even find love. It seems silly for an eleven-year-old girl to think about that, but she had heard stories her whole life about how her parents met in primary school and knew they would be together forever. She wanted a love like that. Hermione had thought that would be with Ron. She really thought she loved him. However, she was beginning to think maybe she had closed the door on everyone else because he was familiar. 

“WHY?” Hermione screamed at the waves. “Why wasn't I enough for him?”

Tears streamed down her face as the clouds darkened around her. The atmosphere seemed to be mimicking her mood. 

“He always hated how far I went in my career, he hated that I was praised all the time for my work, he hated anything I did that made people talk about me. Why couldn't he celebrate with me?” The thunder crashed in response.

“Because he was never the right person for you.”

Hermione turned around to find Ginny standing there. 

“How?” 

“I remembered you telling me about this place. So I pulled some strings and got a portkey.” Ginny hugged Hermione. “I figured you went somewhere happy to think.”

Hermione tightened the hug and just sobbed. The rain fell from the sky in time with her tears. 

“Come on, I saw a pub just up the hill.” Ginny lead Hermione back towards the small coastal town.

The women dried off, got drinks, and found a small booth in the back corner of the pub.

“You had quite a few people concerned that you had left work early.”

“Well, I needed to clear my head. Everything I thought I knew is wrong and I have so many questions.” Hermione took a sip of the dark liquid in her glass.

“What do you mean?” Ginny followed her lead.

“I always thought I was supposed to be with Ron, just like you and Harry. It just made sense.” Hermione paused for a moment trying to collect her thoughts. “But now when I look back, there are so many things that didn't make sense about Ron and I. Why didn't I see that? I am after all the brightest witch of our age.”

Ginny stifled a giggle. “We weren't exactly given a chance to be normal kids and teenagers. You might have dated Ron and realised you were better off as friends, but there were so many adult things going on that you never had the chance. And when you did, it was expected that you would be together, so you just went with it. You rationalised it.”

“Ginny, can I tell you something?” Ginny nodded. “I don't want anyone to know. Promise me.”

“Alright, I promise.” Ginny grabbed Hermione’s hand.

“I think I might like Draco.”

“I know you like him, we have been friends for a long time now.” Ginny had to hide her excitement that Hermione was finally admitting to her feelings.

“I mean I ‘like’ like him. I could see myself in a relationship with him. Is that strange? He is a pure-blood. I know it could never happen, but it seems to be all I can think about.”

“Why couldn’t it happen? He doesn't believe those things anymore. I think he might have feelings for you as well. He is always staring at you.” Ginny smiled as Hermione seem to be working out what Ginny had just said.

“I don’t know. I need to think about this.” Hermione stood up. “I’m going to get a room here tonight. I will be home tomorrow, and I will see you at Theo and Daphne’s tomorrow night for the second advent celebration.”

Ginny stood up and grabbed Hermione in a hug. “How fitting that tomorrow we celebrate joy. Maybe you will release all this pain and find your joy. I love you, Hermione. You are the sister I always wanted. I want you to be happy. Find your joy.”

Ginny walked out of the pub and apparated home to owl Draco.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Hermione stepped through the floo into Nott Manor, she was taken back by all the screaming. She walked into the great hall to see what the commotion was about. There standing in the middle of the room was Ron. He had his arm tightly around the waist of none other than Astoria Greengrass.

“Why are you here?” Ginny was pointing her wand at Ron.

“I am here celebrating advent with my fiancée’s family. It is where I am supposed to be.” Ron stood a little taller, trying to not look scared of his little sister.

“Fiancée? Fiancée!? Are you mad? You have never committed to anything in your life.” Ginny was getting closer to him with every word. “I warned you, not to show your face around here this season. All of us were in agreement.”

“No!” Ron yelled. “You were in agreement. I never agreed to anything. I will be where my fiance wants to be, and she wanted to be here with her sister.”

Daphne stepped between the siblings. “Astoria I told you not to come, and not to bring him.”

“Oh yes perfect Daphne, with her perfect friends and perfect husband. I have every right to be here.” Astoria wiped at her eyes trying not to shed tears. “It is always about you. I am happy, I am loved, and I am cherished. Why do you have to be against it.”

“You know why, Stori, you know what he did. What makes you think he won't do it to you?” Daphne grabbed for her sister’s hand, but she pulled away.

“He would never do that. How can you be sure she isn't lying to get all the attention. That is what she is all about, attention. She never cared for him, just her fame.”

“That is a lie!” Hermione stepped forward. Draco grabbed her hand, but she yanked it away.

“Oh look, poor Hermione. Can’t keep her man, so she has her friends banish him.” Astoria looked right through Hermione as she spoke with such malice.

“Astoria, you can have him. I don't want him. I’m sure he didn't tell you about the pictures I received in the post daily of him out with other women, I can pop home and get them if you like. Or did he tell you how I came home to find him balls deep in some random witch he met on his lunch break? Or how about the way he crawled at my feet and begged me to forgive him and to marry him. That the only reason he did those things was because I wasn't ready to be married. Or did he tell you about the day he took me to St. Mungo’s because I was losing our child? I’m sure he didn’t. We never told anyone. I wasn’t enough for him. He wanted the fame, and I managed to get it. I never wanted it. So stay, enjoy the party. I pray Merlin brings you much joy in the year to come.” And with that, she apparated away.

The stunned silence in the room was deafening. Ginny looked to Harry who shook his head just as confused as his wife.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Harry was in Ron’s face. “I was your best friend.”

“Was is the key word there, mate. You moved on with that bloody Slytherin. She didn't want me to tell. She didn’t want anyone to know she had failed at something. Bloody well too. She could never be the wife I deserved or needed.” As Ron finished, he felt the punch to his nose followed by a loud pop and lots of blood.

“Don’t ever show your face around me again. You are dead to me!” Ginny grabbed Harry’s hand. “Theo, Daphne we are terribly sorry for the commotion. We need to go find our friend.”

“Yes of course. Please owl and let me know she is alright.” Daphne hugged Ginny.

 

Ginny tried for the third time to get through Hermione’s wards on her flat. She had Harry trying to get in through the Floo, but nothing was working. Finally, they went home and sent an owl.

Hermione heard them banging on the door, but she wasn't ready to let them in. She was laying on the bathroom floor, her hair all out of the pins that had been holding it up. Her dress was wrinkled around her waist as she leaned over the loo and had another go. She wasn’t ready to hear them berate her for not letting them help her through that time. She didn't want them to see her as weak. She had lost her light that day at St. Mungo’s. And she lost her boyfriend the next day. She wasn’t sure she would ever find it again.

A bit later she heard a noise in her sitting room, so she pulled out her wand and stumbled through the door. There he stood hands in the air, not a blond hair out of place. She just melted, and he ran to her. Hermione just sobbed into his shoulder as he walked her to the couch. 

Several hours later, Hermione stirred. She realised not only was she on the couch but she was laying next to someone else. She blinked several times trying to focus on the figure behind her. The first thing she noticed was the blond hair that had fallen into his face as he slept. She watched for a moment, she wanted to memorise how peaceful he looked. There was no malice or hatred left in him. Then the realisation that she was sleeping next to Draco Malfoy hit her hard. She jumped off the couch.

“Hmm,” Draco groaned. “Lay back down and sleep, witch.”

“Draco, you need to leave, NOW!” Hermione was in a panic. 

Draco set up and wiped his hair back. “Love, calm down. I am here for you.”

“No, you need to leave.” Hermione started to pace back and forth.

“Well, I’m not listening to you right now. You don't need to be alone. Besides if Ginny finds out I got in and then left she might kill me. Then you would be even sadder.”

Hermione stopped and stared at him. Placing her hand over her mouth to hide the grin that had crept up there without her permission. 

“Why don’t you go change into something comfortable, and I will make you some tea. We don’t have to talk. We can just sit here and watch the fire, which I will also start up.” Draco stood, and Hermione nodded and left the room.

She closed her bedroom door behind her with a soft click. As she stepped into the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess, her hair half up, half down flying every direction and her makeup was smeared all over her face. Her dress was a wrinkled mess.

What had become of her? Heartbroken and lost.

She took a quick hot shower to wash away the cold feeling that had crept into her bones. She felt dirty and needed to wash it off. She stood under the shower head for several minutes when she remembered that Draco Malfoy was in her sitting room starting a fire. She quickly washed her hair and face.

Hermione pulled on a pair of old sleep pants and a t-shirt followed by her housecoat and socks. She pulled her hair up in a loose ponytail and walked back into the other room.

Draco was sitting on the couch with two cups in his hand. He had somehow changed into some sleep pants and shirt himself. 

“Here” Draco handed her a cup of tea and lifted a blanket that he had on his lap.

Hermione took the cup and sat with her feet curled underneath her. She was afraid to get to close to him. She could not let these actions make her think he liked her. She could never get over the disappointment of not being wanted.

“So many thoughts running through that head of yours. For a few moments, don't think. Just be here.” Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her down, so she was leaning into his side. The fire crackled as tears pricked at the side of her eyes. She was tired of crying.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone? You must have been in so much pain.” Draco turned to look at her, but she refused to meet his eyes.

“I was embarrassed. We had just found out we were going to have a baby a few days before. That night Ron proposed to me, but I had told him no. I wasn't ready to be a wife. He became outraged. He didn't want to disgrace his family having a bastard child. We were yelling at each other, which we did all the time. He pushed me, and I fell into the table. I just felt this sharp pain, and then I started to bleed.

“He took me to St. Mungo’s and then left. He couldn't handle it. I sat there alone. It was all my fault. If I had just said yes, none of this would have happened. The next morning when I was finally released, he was nowhere to be found. So I went home. As I opened the door, I heard this sound. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. I thought maybe he was just upset and crying. I was wrong.

“I walked into our room to find him having sex with some witch I had never seen before. He looked me in the eyes and kept going. I turned and left. I found this flat, separated our money in Gringotts, then I sent a letter to Ginny telling her I was leaving him. I only told her that I found him in bed with another witch. I couldn't tell her the rest.” Hermione took a deep breath and tears started to escape her eyes. “I went to our place. He wasn't there when I arrived. I packed all my things and was headed out the door when he came back in. He got on his knees, grabbed my legs, and started begging me to stay. He kept telling me he was sorry, that grief drove him to sleep with her. I couldn't hear a word he said. I lifted my foot just enough to get close to his jewels and said ‘let me go, now’, and he did. I haven’t seen him since till tonight.”

“Hermione, none of that was your fault. That was his, all his. Oh, I want to hurt him.” Draco stood up, but Hermione grabbed his hand and gently pulled him back to the couch.

“He isn't worth your anger or your time.”

“You are an amazing witch. You are so pure and forgiving. I don't even deserve to be your friend. Please don't be angry at me.” Draco stepped in front of the fireplace and put the flames out temporarily.

“Draco, what did you do?” Hermione started to stand as Harry and Ginny stepped through.

“Hermione.” They both ran to her and engulfed her in a hug. She started to cry, and through her tears, she saw Draco leave after starting the fire again.

The three friends spent the rest of the night talking. Hermione sharing the whole story with them, apologising several times for not sharing with them in the first place, and crying when they immediately forgave her. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione was sitting at the bar inside the Leaky talking to Hannah.

“I’m really sorry, Hannah. I just don’t think I can show my face at any more of the advent celebrations.”

“Listen to me.” Hannah set the towel down that she was using to clean the bar and grabbed Hermione’s hand. “You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. He made an arse of himself, not you. Neville and I both understand if you can’t make it. I know that the week of sacrifice can be hard. We remember all the things we have sacrificed in our lives. It helps us to find closure and to truly celebrate the rebirth of Christmas Eve. Even if you can't make it, light a candle. Remember the sacrifices of your life, then close the book. Forgive yourself, forgive him, and move on to the man who really loves you.”

Hermione looked confused, “What man is that?”

Hannah laughed. “You really don't know? You can’t put it together?”

Hermione stopped and thought of all the things that had happened since her split with Ron, but more so all the things that had happened in the past few weeks. One person kept creeping into her thoughts.

“Draco.” The word was nothing more than a whisper.

Hannah nodded and walked off to finish her work. Hermione slid off her stool and waved to Hannah. She needed to talk to Ginny.

 

“Ginny” Hermione stepped through the floo and started yelling, “Ginny are you home? I need to talk to you.”

Ginny called from the kitchen, “I’m in here.”

She placed two cups of tea on the table and sat down as Hermione came into the kitchen.

“Is Draco Malfoy in love with me?” Hermione got straight to the point causing Ginny to choke on the tea.

Through her coughing, she questioned, “Why would you ask me that?”

“Because you know everything. I think he comes here and talks to you. I think that you are the one who keeps sending him after me. I think you are trying to make me realise he is in love with me and that it is okay that I am in love with him. I think you are manipulative and should have been in Slytherin.” Hermione giggled at the last statement.

Ginny started to laugh. “Took you long enough. Draco came to me years ago and told me he had a crush. After several conversations, I figured out it was you. At the time you were with that wanker. I knew he was no good for you, but I didn't know how to tell you. So I started following my brother and snapping photos of him with other girls. I could never catch him doing anything more than a kiss on the hand, but it made my blood boil that he was even talking to these witches. I heard him tell mum that he wanted to marry you, but you just wouldn't settle down. She told him to wait that you would get there. Then when I got your owl that day I was heartbroken for you, but also excited. I knew Draco was the man for you. He would challenge you, encourage you, and love you. I just had to figure out how to make you see that.” Ginny grabbed Hermione’s hand. “I didn't realise how broke you really were till the other night. I’m sorry I wasn't a better friend. I should have known there was more to the story.”

Hermione got up and walked around the table to sit next to Ginny. She wiped the tears from her friend’s eyes. “You are the very best friend I could ever ask for. Your methods are a little Slytherin, but your heart is all Gryffindor. You are a fierce witch, Ginny Potter. Your love and compassion is unmatched. Now, let us work out a plan to help my Slytherin to make his major move.”

The girls spent the afternoon talking. Hermione went home to light her candle and spend an evening alone contemplating her life. Ginny was going to the advent celebration. She gave Hermione this one pass. She had to be at the Christmas Eve Gala. 

 

“Ginny, you are crazy. She will never go for it.” Draco took a sip of his champagne. 

“I think it is time, Draco. You need to tell her how you feel. I think she feels the same way.” Ginny was interrupted by Neville stepping up on the platform to light the candle.

“Thank you for joining Hannah and me tonight as we light a candle for sacrifice. This seems to be the one night no one wants to host, but I don't see it that way. We can’t have hope, joy, or renewal without sacrifice. Many of us sacrificed our childhood, our families, our friends, and even some sacrificed their lives. Sacrifice comes with great sadness, but it is followed by the hope and joy of the future. I light this red candle in Merlin’s name. Reminding us of the many sacrifices we have given, but also reminding us of the new beginning that is coming. Lumos.” The red candle flared to life, and everyone took a moment of silence to pay respects for the sacrifices. Neville nodded his head and stepped off the platform.

“That was brilliant, you were definitely the right choice for tonight.” Draco shook Neville’s hand.

“I believe you are the right choice for Christmas Eve. Your rebirth has been something of legends, and I am lucky to call you my friend now,” Neville spoke with a confidence he never had as a student.

“Alright, Ginny, you win. What did you have in mind?” Draco sighed, and Harry laughed knowing full well his wife always got her way.

 

Hermione looked in the mirror for the fifth time. The Victorian era dress was amazing. The dress was all white with a hint of green under the skirt in the tulle. It laced up the front and ended just above her bosom. The sleeves ended just above her elbow, and the green robe she wore over it made her eyes sparkle.

She wore her hair pulled to the side with curls flowing forward, and Ginny had done magic with her makeup. She felt like a princess. Hermione hadn’t felt this free or this good in a long time. She took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. Ginny gasped as Hermione stepped out.

“I know a Slytherin wizard who is going to lose his shite tonight. You look phenomenal. There isn't a man alive who isn't going to want to be with you.” Ginny guiltily looked at her hands.

“Ginny, what did you do?” Hermione started to get scared.

“I might have sent an invitation to Ron and Astoria.”

Hermione gasped.“Why would you do that. I can’t go. I can’t see him.”

Ginny grabbed her shoulders.“Look at me.” Ginny stepped close to her. “Yes, you can. You are going to go to this gala, looking amazing, and he is going to realise what he lost. Then you are going to find the man who loves you and that you love. I want him to see you happy. I want him to see that you moved on. I want him to see he has no hold on you anymore. Take the spotlight tonight, be bold, and start fresh.”

“Alright. As you wish. I love you, you crazy witch.” Hermione hugged Ginny. 

“I know. And I love you! I will see you in twenty minutes.” Then Ginny left.

Hermione paced the floor taking deep breaths. She could do this. She was Hermione Granger, one-third of the Golden Trio, know-it-all, brightest witch of her age. She was brave, bold, and would never dim her light again to make someone else feel better. With one last deep cleansing breath, she flooed to Malfoy Manor.

Hermione was greeted by Narcissa immediately. “Oh, my darling.” Narcissa kissed each cheek in turn. “You look stunning. I am not sure my son will know what hit him.”

Hermione blushed. “Why would you say that?”

“Because he is in love with you, my darling. And I couldn't be happier.”

An elf dressed in impeccable robes took her robe, and she walked into the main room. She looked around in amazement at the decorations. Everything was angelic, covered in white and silver. A splash of green was in the centre of the room where the elves had hung some mistletoe.

She giggled to herself as she realised people were avoiding the centre of the dance floor. There were a few brave couples who would step in the middle and have a kiss, a light clapping from the crowd following. Hermione looked around and saw her friends laughing and talking. She saw Ron and Astoria on the other side of the room watching, jealousy across their faces. Many had heard what happened at the Joy celebration and were avoiding the two.

The only thing missing was a handsome blond Slytherin. He was nowhere to be seen. Then she felt a hand in hers.

“May I have this dance?” Draco whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

“Do I need a warning for my feet before we start?” She giggled softly at him.

“I think you will be just fine.” Draco bowed, then took her hand and kissed it lightly. “You look absolutely delectable this evening. And is that a hint of Slytherin green I see peeking out?” Draco led her across the dance floor.

“Why sir, are you glancing at my undergarments. I may need to excuse myself from your presence.” Hermione laughed.

Draco got very close to her ear. “I’ll never let you go.”

The music slowed to a stop and Draco lead her to a table with her friends, “Please excuse me, I must go light our candle.” Hermione thought she saw him slide a piece of paper under her glass as he walked away.

She looked closely, and it was just a napkin, but then she noticed the writing. "...if I'm right, and you do feel for me as I do you, meet me under the mistletoe."

Hermione blushed as she looked at Ginny who was just smiling. She handed the note to her friend, and at Ginny’s nod, Hermione excused herself and walked to the middle of the dance floor just as Draco stepped on to the platform. He never took his eyes off of her.

“Witches and wizards thank you for joining my mother and I as we celebrate Christmas Eve. It is a time for renewal. It is a time of love. It is a time of hope and joy. It is a time to close the door on sadness and remember our sacrifices with reverence. This year I have been blessed by Merlin to fall in love with an amazing witch.” Gasps filled the room as people tried to figure out who he was talking about. “You see I fell in love with her a long time ago. The road to earning her love in return has been bumpy. We have sacrificed, we have found hope, and also joy. And tonight we get to begin our lives together. In the name of Merlin, we light this candle as we pray for your blessing on the renewal we are walking in. Lumos.”

The candle was bright as Draco stepped down off the platform and walked to the middle of the room. Everyone started murmuring as they saw who was standing there under the mistletoe. When Draco reached her, he got on one knee.

“Hermione Jean Granger, you are the light in my life, the love in my heart, and balance in my soul. My life is only complete with you in it. I want to start our life together. If in one year you are still in love with me, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife next Christmas Eve?”

Tears fell down Hermione’s cheeks, but for the first time in a while, they were tears of joy. “It would be my honour.”

Then she leaned up on her toes and kissed him for the first time; ready for the rest of her life.


End file.
